Forum:Royal Ludroth Guide by Bonaparrte (Switch Axe)
Basic Info Guide made by: Bonaparrte Guide for: R. Ludroth Game: MH3 Rank: Village ★★★☆☆ Weapon Type Switch Axe (Bone Axe) Armor Rhenoplos Armor. It is not ideal due to the lowered water resistance, but it makes up for it in physical defense (the R. Ludroth's main form of damage). I personally don't believe that the Piscine Armor is worth the bonuses, but for some it may make things easier. Water resistance decorations may be useful, but they require a lot of materials and are not worth the trouble, in my opinion. Additional Items * Supply Items (provided) * Mega Potions * Whetstones * Well-Done Steaks * Paintballs Guide Preparation * Before engaging the R. Ludroth, max out your stamina. You'll be doing a lot of running, swimming, and dodging, and you don't want to find yourself exhausted in the wrong spot. * Whenever the R. Ludroth changes areas, take the time to top up your health, stamina, and sharpen your weapon. * The R. Ludroth moves around a lot. Be prepared to do a fair bit chasing. General Defense * The R. Ludroth behaves differently on land than in water. On land he will do a lot more frontal charges, and in water he will prefer to zig-zag around. * Compared to the Qurupeco (the previous boss monster you encountered), the R. Ludroth is much more agressive when enraged. This trend continues with each boss monster you encounter, so the R. Ludroth is a good one to practice watching out for signs of enragement. * The type of attacks that the R. Ludroth performs depend on your distance from it. ** Don't stand still too close to the R. Ludroth. It thrashes a lot, and you will get knocked off your feet. ** Don't stray too far from the R. Ludroth on land. It will likely do a charge throwing water-balls to either side. You can avoid them fairly easily, but you will not be anywhere the monster and won't be able to counter-attack. ** In water, try to stay at a level below the R. Ludroth. Eventually you will be hugging the bottom - That's ok. This will keep you safe from most attacks from the R. Ludroth, and it will keep you at the same level as the oxygen-replenishing bubbles from the sea bottom. * Don't stand next to the R. Ludroth on land. It will roll and knock you off your feet. * Do stand behind and to the side of the R. Ludroth. Don't let the thrashing tail throw you off - You will be dealing with it soon. General Offense * Your first priority will be to cut off the R. Ludroth's tail. The purpose of this is two-fold. First, you will have an extra carve for materials. Second, and more practically, a reduced tail length mean less of a chance for you to get hit. * You will be alternating between the rising slash in axe mode and the elemental discharge in sword mode. * The rising slash is to be used when you need a quick jab at the R. Ludroth's belly or head. ** The rising slash also has a lower chance of bouncing (due to the direction in which it is targeting the R. Ludroth), so you will stagger less and be better prepared to dodge. * Use the elemental discharge primarily when the R. Ludroth is prone. ** You may also use the elemental discharge as a counterattack. You have a brief window after each of the monster's attacks where it will not move. There is some risk associated with this, however. The elemental discharge will not let you move, so you will be vulnerable to the R. Ludroth's next attack. Reacting to Specific Attacks * Charge: Dodge it, then turn around to counter-attack at the R. Ludroth's tail/hind legs area with a rising slash. * Water Bomb Charge: If you time your movements carefully you can stand to either side of the R. Ludroth and have the water bombs on that side hit before and after you, but not you directly. If you're having trouble with this, get some extra distance between yourself and the monster towards a side until you're out of water bomb range. * Lunge: Same as the Charge. * Tail Swipe: This one should not bother you. You may get hit by it once or twice, but once you cut off the tail this will not be a problem any more. * Rollover: Never stand directly to the side of the R. Ludroth. However, if you stand at arm's length next to the tail it will go above your head and miss you. This may require a few tries to practice, but it's well worth it since it places you closer to the R. Ludroth for a counter-attack. * Body Slam: Only an issue if you're standing directly in front of the R. Ludroth, which you wouldn't do, right? RIGHT? * Water Bomb: You can easily dodge this, but if you stay on the move and constantly position yourself off-center from the R. Ludroth then you will have no trouble with this attack. If you're close to the monster's head then this is a good chance for an elemental discharge attack. * Underwater Charge: Dodge once, then observe the R. Ludroth and dodge a second time if necessary. * Underwater Bomb: You should not have any problem avoiding this. I do not recommend counter-attacking it, though. * Claw Swipe: You should not get hit by this unless you're too close to the monster. * Bite: This attack is the most troublesome, as it tends to come unannounced. I find that it occurs more often when the R. Ludroth is enraged. Most of the time however it can be avoided by not staying close to the R. Ludroth's side for too long. * Underwater Tail Swipe: The R. Ludroth will whip the tail forward under its own body. Unless you're swimming directly under the R. Ludroth this attack will not bother you. However, it is a good time to counter-attack with a rising slash. Other * If the R. Ludroth is in an area with lesser Ludroths take the time to kill them off. If you don't they will throw water balls at you (causing water blight) and jump at you knocking you off your feet. The same counts to a lesser degree for Felyne and catfish. They aren't as bothersome, but if the begin attacking you it is better to remove them. ** A sub-quest of the R. Ludroth hunting quest is to kill 5 Ludroth, so there's another incentive to kill them off.